


Secret Dating

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat Week, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Three nights, Marinette and Chat Noir spend together.For Marichat Week 1 (That happened I think last year, but I've decided to do it now)





	Secret Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Secret Dating  
> Day 2 - Cat Costume  
> Day 3 - Sin  
> Day 4 - Kittens  
> Day 5 - Trust Me  
> Day 6 - Don’t Touch Him/Her!  
> Day 7 - Purring
> 
> I'm open to suggestions as to what to do for the other days!

"Hey Kitty!"

She opened her trapdoor to let in her cat of a boyfriend into her room.

After he jumped in, she pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"What's got you all jumpy, Princess?"

"I just found the cutest thing in the store, and I just  _had_ to get it for you! Of course I did fix it up a little."

He smiled.

He loved how she'd get all happy over something as simple as a bouquet of flowers.

She ran over to her dresser, and began digging through it until, he guessed, she found what he was looking for.

She held it behind her back, before smiling that big adorable smile he'd always loved, and holding it out to him.

It was a simple black box and lid, covered in green polkadots, and held together by a single green ribbon.

"Open it!"

By now, she was smiling so big, and bouncing on her toes, and she looked so cute, he didn't want that moment to go away just yet.

But it seemed she didn't care.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!"

So he did.

Inside to box, was a black hoodie, with a green paw print in the center.

It was outlined in green, and had little cat ears big enough that if he wore it with the suit, they'd fit inside.

"So what do you think?" She asked excitedly.

When he didn't answer, she thought that meant he didn't like it, and was ready to take it back.

"If you don't like it, I could just return it. Or I can't because I made some changes to it. What's wrong with it? Do you not like the cat ears? The paw print? I mean, I could cover it up..." 

But he didn't hear any of it.

He was too busy thinking about how amazing his girlfriend was.

That she thought about him, to where she'd by him amazing gifts such as this one with, of course, some special _Marinette love,_ as he called it.

He turned to tell her this, when he saw she wasn't smiling anymore.

In fact, she was almost frowning.

And then he tuned her back in.

"...Is it the color? Did you want a different shade of green?"

_What is she talking about? Does she really think I hate it?_

"Kitty? Come on, tell me what's wrong with it!"

"What!?! Nothing wrong with it!"

"But you didn't say anything! I thought-"

"I didn't say anything because there was nothing to say. I was speechless! No one's ever done this sort of thing for me before. I promise you, I love it."

He walked over to where she stood, and gently picked her chin up with his claws, careful not to hurt her, before placing a kiss on her lips.

He'd only meant for it to be a short kiss, but it seemed that wasn't what she thought, because she wouldn't let him pull away.

However, when she started to take it a little to far, he did pull away, but not for the reason you'd think.

When he did, he could see the hurt, and confusion swirling in her beautiful bluebell eyes.

"I just wanted to put the hoodie down real quick. It's important to me, just like you, because someone special to me got it for me, and I want to make sure it stays nice and clean." He quickly reassured her, before picking her up bridal-style, and carrying her over to her bed, to kiss and cuddle.

.    .    .    .    .    .    .    .    .

The next night, when she opened her balcony to let him in, she found he was wearing the hoodie she'd given him the previous night.

When she'd asked him about it, he'd said, "It reminds me of you."

In which she replied, "You're such a dork."

"But, I'm  _your_ dork."

"Yes, you are, Kitty. Yes, you are."

That night, they'd simply laid in her bed, curled up with each other, her fingers gliding through the smooth strands of his blonde hair, and occasionally playing with one of his cat ears.

"Hey, Chat?"

"Yeah, Princess?" He replied, sleepily.

"Do you think this... relationship will last?"

But he was already asleep.

She just kissed his cheek, and went to sleep herself, the question still rolling around in her mind.

.    .    .    .    .    .    .    .    .

That day had been horrible.

First, she was a half hour late to school.

Then, Chloe tripped her in class.

Then, she practically bombed her pop quiz in chemistry.

And then, to top it all off, an akuma attacked!

In conclusion, she was outright exhausted.

And Chat could tell by just looking at her, how bad her day really had been, considering he wasn't supposed to know what had happened.

So he asked, and she went into a full hour rant about her terrible day.

(Yes, he actually watched the clock to confirm that it had been a full hour rant.)

After she'd finished he told her his feelings on the matter, before walking up to her, and placing a quick kiss to her lips and murmuring, "I have something for you."

He could see the curiosity in her eyes.

He told her to wait there for a moment, before going up to her balcony and retrieving the box he'd hidden there for her.

He went back into her room, to find her patiently waiting on her chaise, for him.

He brought the box that he'd been holding behind his back to show her.

It looked exactly the same as the one she gave him, except instead of being black and green, it was pink and white.

She looked up at him, befogging opening it.

She gasped.

Inside was a matching hoodie to the one she gave him, and was currently wearing.

"But how...?"

"Connections." He answered simply. "It was supposed to be a thank you gift, but now it's an 'I hope it helped brighten up your day' gift."

She laughed, tears welling in her eyes.

She ran up to him, and through her arms around his neck, in a tight hug.

"Thank you. You knew just what I needed."

"Of course, Princess."

She pulled away, to put it on, and then threw her arms around him one more time, though it was apparent she didn't have plans on letting go.

But that was perfect, because neither did he.

He picked her up, and carried her over to her bed, where they decided to cuddle the rest of the night.

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Princess."

"Love you too, Kitty."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to just have each other.

For them, that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts on this little fic! :D
> 
> The Hoodie: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cat_Ears_Hoodie.png


End file.
